OS Fantasme N2 Chemins de traverses
by Nathy91
Summary: OS N 2 pour le concours des fantasmes organisé par    Une provinciale Bella Accepte de devenir le jouet sexuel de son maître Edward  qui lui fait découvrir l'Univers particuliers des club privé


**TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

**Fantasme : Chemins de traverses OS N°2**

**Fantasmeuse : Nathy**

**Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM, moi je ne fais que jouer avec Bella et Edward pour mon plus grand plaisir.**

**pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /**

**Un grand merci à Virginie067 pour ce concours et ses corrections.**

**Chemins de traverses **

Nous étions en plein dans les champs, nous étions entourés de maïs et tournesols gigantesques qui nous cachaient de la route, Edward coupait le moteur de la Volvo, ses yeux étaient noircie de désir, je me mordais les lèvres excité à la pensée de ce qu'il allait me demander de faire.

Le clair de lune avait laissé place à la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven, nos lèvres étaient collées l'une à l'autre nos langues s'entremêlaient ce baiser était sauvage et intense, ses mains glissaient sur mes cuisses détachant les bas de mon porte-jarretelle il m'ordonnait de les retirer, je m'exécutais en le faisant le plus sensuellement possible, j'aimais voir la bosse de son pantalon augmenter, à vu d'œil.

Je me mordais les lèvres encore en feu de ce baiser relevais une jambe après l'autre faisant glisser mes mains sur la longueur de mes jambes pour atteindre le haut des bas et les faisant glisser lentement du bout des doigts, une fois ôtés je les lui offrais, il les humait puis en plaçait un autour de mon cou, il faisait ensuite glisser ses longs doigts de mes lèvres à mon cou, descendant à la naissance de mes seins il arrachait les pressions de mon chemisier m'ordonnait de retirer mon bustier trop serré à son goût, il me trouvait trop longue et me l'arrachait d'un coup pour se jeter avidement sur mes globes aux pointes toutes durcies par l'excitation dans lequel j'étais.

Il plaçait deux doigts dans ma bouche que je suçotais comme si c'était son sexe il mordillait mes pointes m'arrachant des gémissements mêlés de plaisirs et de douleur, mais je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il s'arrête, il ôtait ses doigts de ma bouche pour m'embrasser sauvagement et plaçait ses doigts humides dans ma fente qui se contracta autour d'eux , mon corps se vrillait de plaisir, sous ses doigts j'étais une marionnette sa marionnette.

Il stoppait ses caresses retirant ses doigts de mon antre, et ouvrait la portière il se retrouvait vite a la mienne et m'invitait à sortir de la voiture, il m'entrainait sur le capot de la C30 m'allongeait dessus il se plaçait derrière moi relevant ma jupe, m'écartait les jambes et me regardait, il attrapait une tige de maïs et me fouettais avec, je n'osais pas bouger ni me rebeller cela faisait parti du jeu que j'avais accepté, il s'arrêtait me retournait plaçant mes pieds nus sur le pare-choc j'étais totalement offerte et encore plus excité que jamais , je devais devenir folle la timide provinciale que j'étais avait bien disparue et j'aimais celle que je devenais.

Edward se présentait à mon entrée et glissait en moi sans aucune difficultés il savait comment me faire crier, je criais si fort qu'il y avait des envolées de moineaux il se retirait de moi alors que j'avais quasiment atteint l'orgasme suprême, j'étais frustrée qu'il se retire, mes yeux plongés dans les siens, je savais ce qu'il attendait de moi, je descendais du capot afin de le recevoir dans ma bouche, j'aimais me goûter ainsi sur son gland je faisais glisser ma langue sur sa longueur gobant son gland sensible, qui tressautait sous ma langue qui s'immisçait dans sa fente pour recueillir son précieux nectar, qui jaillissait allant sur mon visage je le récupérais du bout des doigts pour n'en perdre aucune goutte et engloutissait sa verge pour qu'il finisse de se déverser dans la fond de ma gorge.

Le voir ainsi jouir me procurais un plaisir exquis, il me fit remonter à ses lèvres et m'embrassait sa langue sur la mienne allant explorer le fond de ma gorge et de mes dents à la recherche de son foutre que je venais d'ingurgiter.

Nous entendions un bruit de moteur.

**« Il est temps d'aller boire ce verre, monte ne garde que ton chemisier dont tu ne fermeras que les trois pressions du bas, ta jupe et tes escarpins mets tes bas à l'arrière ils serviront plus tard, le reste sera le trophée du paysan qui arrive. »**

Je m'exécutais reprenant place sur le siège sans omettre de garder la jupe relevé et les jambes ouvertes, j'attrapais mon sac à main pour me nettoyer un peu avec mes lingettes et me remaquiller, mon rimmel avait coulé, car sous ses coups je n'avais pu retenir mes larmes, mes fesses me chauffaient encore mais je ne me plaignais pas j'avais même aimé ce que je venais de vivre, je me demandais dans quel type d'endroit il allait m'emmener et ce qu'il envisageait de faire de moi.

**« Peux tu me dire où nous allons exactement ? »**

**« Tu vas voir tu vas adorer, aujourd'hui nous n'irons que pour boire un coup car je veux explorer encore bien des choses avec toi, avant de participer à ses soirées privées, mais je veux que tu saches où tu vas. »**

Nous regagnions la route national 78 en direction de Hoboken, Edward s'amusait à me frôler les cuisses à chaque changement de vitesse, une vingtaine de kilomètres plus tard il se garait devant un bar qui semblait tout à fait ordinaire, rien ne disait en façade qu'on entrait dans un lieu où régnait la perversité, non un bar quelconque.

Edward se conduisait comme un parfait gentlemen il m'ouvrait la portière m'invitait à sortir et encerclait ma taille, comme pour montrer aux autres que je lui appartenais, et j'adorais ça.

**« Edward toi ici ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'avait pas vu, je me demandais ce que tu faisais avec Muriel et Catherine on a même parié sur le fait que tu t'étais peut-être rangé dans ta petite vie de bureaucrate, je vois que tu es bien accompagné. »**

**« Emmett je te présente Bella, et qui a gagné le pari ? Non je ne suis pas près de rentré dans la moule de l'ennui il y a trop de choses à faire et découvrir, j'espère bien que jusqu'à mon dernier souffle je saurais satisfaire la gente féminine. »**

**« Je vous Installe dans un salon ? »**

**« Non je voudrais juste faire visiter le club à Bella, prépare-moi un Mojito pendant ce temps là, que veux tu boire ? »**

**« Je ne sais pas comme toi, je ne connais pas trop les cocktails. » **

**« Ok donc deux Mojito je vous prépare ça prenez votre temps, tu connais la maison pas besoin de guide pour toi, bonne visite Miss. »**

**« Merci, monsieur Emmett. »**

**« Monsieur Emmett elle est excellente celle là. »**

Je n'aurai pas dû donner du « monsieur » à cette montagne de muscles qui se tenait devant moi, il se moquait bien de moi, j'étais écarlate ne sachant plus où me mettre.

**« Ne fais pas attention à lui, il adore déconner. »**

Il resserrait son bras autour de ma taille et m'entraînait dans un long couloir où trônaient de nombreuses portes certaines ouvertes d'autres closes, et tout au bout on entendait de la musique entraînante, nous nous dirigions vers cette grande pièce qui n'était autre qu'une mini discothèque. Hommes et femmes dansaient plus ou moins vêtus, se frôlant se caressant, sans aucune gêne d'autre exhibaient leur charmes pour attirer, leurs compagnons de jeux, certaines suçaient des glaçons d'autres se caressaient sensuellement avec, des couples se formaient enfin couples s'il on pouvait dire ça comme ça car parfois trois voir quatre personnes partaient ensemble en directions des portes que nous venions de passer.

Je m'imaginais assise sur ses banquettes de velours usant de mes charmes pour attirer, Edward et peut-être d'autres personnes, pour profiter des salons qui semblaient tous plus ou moins différent afin de varier les plaisirs. Rien que d'y penser mes pointes étaient toutes redressées Edward les voyait dans mon décolleté outrageux.

**« Ça te plait ? Je vois que tu es excitée, j'aime te voir réagir ainsi. »**

Il m'embrassa fougueusement, me collant à lui, pour me faire sentir son érection, il me faisait danser sur la piste de danse, ses caresses étaient grisantes, ses mains se promenaient sous ma jupe, il frottait ses doigts sur mes parties intimes et les portait à sa bouche, puis à la mienne.

**« Aimes-tu ton goût divin ? »**

**« Oui je trouve ça agréable, je ne m'étais encore jamais goûtée, et n'avais encore à ce jour jamais goûter aux plaisirs que je découvre depuis ce soir. J'aime ce que je vois même si cela me terrifie, ça m'attire beaucoup. »**

**« Viens, nous continuons la visite dans ce cas. »**

Nous prenions un couloir parallèle à celui par lequel nous étions arrivés il était différent il y avait à la place des portes des mini espace avec des banquettes confortables en velours et d'immenses miroirs sans teint, où l'on pouvait rester à observer ce qui se déroulait dans les pièces, nous étions voyeurs Edward voulait me faire découvrir cet univers qui lui tenait à cœur, et qui me réchauffait le bas du ventre. Dans la première des pièces il y avait des ustensiles étranges, pour attacher dans toutes les positions possibles et inimaginables des fouets, des cagoules, des cages, des baillons et autres, le tout éclairé par des bougies, elle était inoccupée, je me projetais la vison de ce que j'aimerai y faire.

**« Ici nous irons quand je déciderai que tu seras prête, tu verras c'est très excitant, la domination prend une autre ampleur une fois dans cette pièce. »**

**« Oh oui je m'imagine très bien en soumise, je le suis déjà. »**

La salle suivante était occupée par deux couples qui allaient et venaient de l'un à l'autre, sans importance de sexe, les femmes se caressaient les hommes s'embrassaient, ce qui me fit me raidir, pas que je sois contre ce genre de pratique non loin de là mon meilleur ami et confident était lui-même gay, mais peut-être la peur de voir Edward s'adonner à de tels pratiques, il avait dû se rendre compte que cela me troublais il me murmurait.

**« Je te rassure moi non plus je ne m'y fais pas et ne m'y ferai jamais, les hommes ne m'attirent pas du tout, par contre j'aimerai te voir avec une autre femme c'est très enrichissant je t'assure. »**

Je regardais ses femmes qui se donnaient du plaisir il était vrai que ce n'était pas choquant, par rapport au sexe masculin même si quelque part c'était pareil, mais je ne refuserai rien a mon maître, et ça il l'avait déjà bien comprit. Nous poursuivions notre avancée, il y avait une femme à genou qui pratiquait des fellations à deux hommes, je reconnue cette femme qui était quelque instant plus tôt dans le dancing, elle était bien faite , elle s'activait sur les pieux qui étaient tendus devant sa bouche, les coups de reins qu'ils donnaient faisaient entré la totalité de leur longueur jusqu'au fond de sa gorge elle était à la limite de l'asphyxie, mais continuait encore et encore des va-et-vient de l'un à l'autre jusqu'au moment où elle demandait à l'un de ses partenaires de s'allonger elle le chevauchait et se plaçait de manière à ce que le deuxième la prenne par derrière, elle se tordait sous les coups de reins cadencés de ses partenaires qui la remplissaient par les deux orifice à la fois, Edward me colla à la vitre et m'introduisait un doigt dans l'anus après l'avoir humidifier avec mes fluides vaginal, tout en me pinçant le clitoris, il m'arrachait un gémissement de plaisir je voulais l'embrasser mais il me replaçait à la vitre pour que j'observe ce qui s'y déroulait , je me laissais faire, les fourmillements dans mon bas ventre ne faisaient qu'augmenter, j'en voulais plus, je gémissais plus fort, implorant mon maître de me prendre. Il introduisit deux doigts dans mon vagin et aussitôt il se contractait autour de ses doigts et je me sentais couler à grands flots entre ses doigts comme une véritable fontaine. Il goûtait mon jus et me faisait me goûter sur sa langue, langue qui allait caresser mes lèvres mes dents pour s'enfoncer dans ma gorge et valser à un rythme frénétique avec la mienne, à bout de souffle, il m'entraînait devant le dernier salon qui était vide il me plaquait contre la vitre, frottant son érection contre mon sexe, je glissais ma main sur sa ceinture la défaisant et laissant son pantalon glisser le long de ses jambes, je voulais le prendre dans ma bouche mais il me posait sur la banquette envoyant valser son pantalon et son boxer laissant échapper son membre tendu, il prenait place entre mes cuisses et commençait ses caresses buccales sur mon paquet de nerfs puis à mon anus c'était divin, il insérait un doigt dans chacun de mes orifices tout en mordillant mon clitoris, mon corps tout entier était submerger par des sensations de plénitudes, il se redressait me relevait me replaçait contre le mur j'enroulais mes jambes autour de son bassin et il me prenait allant le plus loin en moi, ses coups de boutoirs me faisaient crier si fort qu'il avait dû me bâillonner de ses lèvres, mes bras autour de son cou, mes seins qui ballottaient, mes ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, je ne contrôlais plus la bête en moi, je sentais mon sexe se comprimer de plus en plus autour du sien, je recevais une décharge électrique tout le long de la colonne vertébrale, lorsqu'en moi il se laissait jouir, c'était pour moi la première fois que je ressentais cette sensation qui m'emplissait m'inondait d'un plaisir si profond, que je ne pouvais plus bouger, autrement qu'en exerçant des mouvements de va-et-vient pour sentir sa semence me remplir encore et encore. Edward me regardait son sourire en coin et m'embrassait tendrement cette fois, là.

Sans nous décoller il s'asseyait, plongeait son visage dans mes cheveux, ses mains caressaient mon dos recouvert de sueur, j'étais bien tout contre lui, tel un petit chaton j'aurais même pu ronronner s'il me l'avait demandé. Nous restions ainsi le temps que nos rythmes cardiaques aient repris une cadence normale, puis allions nous rafraîchir dans une des salles de bain prévue à cet usage.

**« Allons boire notre verre avant que les glaçons ne soient totalement fondus. »**

**« Oui, j'ai une de ses soif. »**

Il m'encerclait toujours la taille il avait besoin de sentir cette proximité tout autant que j'en avais besoin, contre lui je me sentais renaître être une autre femme elle était bien loin cette petite provinciale qui ne connaissait rien de la vie la vraie, qui ne connaissait même pas son corps.

Nous arrivions au bar Emmett affichait un sourire sur tout son visage en nous voyant arriver et demandait.

**« Alors cette visite a été instructive ? Je vois que vous avez fait des travaux pratiques, Sacré Edward toujours aussi en forme à ce que je vois ça fait plaisir de te retrouver, allez les verres sont servis. »**

**« Oui moi aussi, cet endroit commençait à me manquer, mais que veux tu, tu sais à quel point je suis difficile et exigeant, je pense que j'ai trouvé ce qui me manquait pour m'adonner à mes jeux favoris. »**

Il me tendait mon verre et nous trinquions tous les trois Emmett, était assez sympathique malgré le fait qu'il m'impressionnait de par sa carrure de rugbyman il avait aussi des cotés nounours.

Edward porta un toast

**« Aux plaisirs retrouvés, grâce à toi Bella. »**

Je portais mon verre a mes lèvres et le buvait d'une traite j'avais tellement soif, je n'avais pas l'habitude de boire des choses aussi forte, je me mettais à tousser comme pour recracher tout ce liquide qui me brûlait la trachée, ce qui faisait rire aux éclats Emmett.

Edward me tapotait le dos en riant avec son ami, et me demandait si j'allais mieux.

**« Bella ça va ? Je n'aurais pas pensé que tu aurais bu aussi vite, tu nous as bluffés sur ce coup là. »**

**« C'est que j'avais si soif. »**

Emmett nous resservait d'autres verres au bout du troisième Edward décidait qu'il était temps de me mettre au lit, il m'aidait à prendre place dans la voiture verrouillant ma ceinture, à peine la voiture en route je m'endormais, le seul souvenir qui me revenait du trajet était d'avoir été transporté de la voiture à ce lit dans ses bras musclé où je me sentais si bien.

Au petit matin, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un tam-tam dans la tête, je décidais d'ouvrir un œil puis l'autre, je ne savais même pas où j'étais, il faisait déjà jour à l'extérieur, je ne trouvais pas de traces de mes vêtements, j'étais nue et en soulevant un peu plus le drap j'apercevais un ange, je me blottissais tout contre lui la chaleur de son corps me faisait oublier les tambourinements qui se jouaient dans mon crane.

Je laissais mes mains parcourir le corps de l'apollon qui était à mes cotés, il me prenait dans ses bras et m'embrassait sur toutes les parties de mon corps, il était si doux, quand il le décidait j'aimais ses différentes facettes, il finissait par relever mes mains les plaçant au-dessus de ma tête, je sentais un objet froid sur mes poignets et entendais un clic j'étais de nouveau sa prisonnière, il attrapait un foulard me bandait les yeux, et me murmurait à l'oreille.

**« Je reviens soit sage. »**

Je sentais le lit se relever il avait quitté le lit, j'écoutais pour tenter de deviner où il était et ce qu'il faisait mais je n'entendais aucuns bruits, je restais un moment ainsi combien de temps je ne sais pas je m'étais même rendormie, lorsque les bruits d'un appareil photo me sortaient du silence où je m'étais enfoncée.

**« Edward ? C'est toi ? Répond-moi. »**

****

**Alors ? Ça vous a plu ? Qu'elle température fait il ? Actuellement dans votre corps ?**

**Combien de Robelottes sont elles parties en fumée ?**

**Une petite Rewiev pour tout me dire.**

**Kiss**

**Nathy pour vous servir. HIHI**

**PS : bonne chance a toutes les petites perverses qui participent à ce concours. **


End file.
